Wordless Feeling
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: Secret feeling between Naru and Sasu. Siapa yang akan mengakuinya duluan? ataukah mereka akan memendam itu selamanya? BL inside. R&R please. dont like dont read
1. Chapt1 Namaku Naruto Uzumaki

Title : Namaku Naruto Uzumaki

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Read first: None

**Namaku Naruto Uzumaki**

_Nam__aku Naruto Uzumaki_

_Yang kusukai adalah semangkuk ramen panas dari Ichiraku_

Berdansa? Terdengar seperti hal bodoh yang hanya dilakukan oleh para gadis bangsawan. Bukan dilakukan oleh para ninja, apalagi laki-laki.

Dasar kakek Hokage bodoh! Untuk apa sih mewajibkan seluruh ninja konoha untuk menari? Penyambutan tamu pada Festival Antar Negara mendatang? Aku benar2 tak tertarik.

Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang tak bersemangat. Bisa dikatakan, hanya para gadis yang sangat antusias. Membosankan. Shikamaru berhasil bolos sekolah hari ini. Kenapa cara itu tak tepikirkan olehku ya?

Kulihat kau duduk di tempat tak jauh dari tempatku saat itu. Populer seperti biasa. Kerumunan gadis berebut untuk menjadi partner dansamu. Sasuke! Sasuke! Ah, aq pusing mendengarkan teriakan mereka. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Tapi sebuah tangan besar menarikku ke belakang, menahanku yang ingin keluar. Guru Guy. Kemudian dia menasehatiku tentang dansa, masa muda, dan bla bla bla. Aku tak menyimak. Saat itu pandanganku sudah menuju ke tengah lapangan. Kau menjadi pusat perhatian semuanya di sana. Kau berdansa dengan guru Kakashi. Aq terpesona, lagi.

Saatnya para murid berdansa. Guru Kakashi meminta Sasuke berpasangan denganku. Untuk menghindari keributan para gadis.

Aq berdiri gugup di depanmu. Tangan kita saling berpengangan.

"Tanganmu dingin. Kau sakit?" tanyamu. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Musik dimulai. Langkahku berantakan. Nafasku tak teratur. Sepertinya aku akan mengacaukan ini semua.

Ketika lagu ke2 dimulai, aku mulai bisa mengatur langkahku. Langkah kita mengalir seirama musik.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari kakiku dan aku mulai berani menatap wajahmu. Aku terlambat. Kau telah melakukan dulu, daritadi sepertinya. Pandangan matamu dalam. Dan ketika pandangan kita beradu, seulas senyum tipis mengembang dari bibirmu.

Wajahku memanas, Jantungku ingin meledak

_Namaku Naruto Uzumaki_

_Yang kusukai adalah semangkuk ramen panas dari Ichiraku_

_Dan senyummu_

**To be Continued,**

Author's note:: Baiklah, ini fanfict yang pertama kali saya tulis. Udah dulu sekali sih, jadinya Terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita komik pendek di komik Detektif Loki (belongs to Kinoshita Sakura sensei) (ada yang pernah baca? Yang dia disuruh merawat pinguin kiriman ibunya gitu. Berakhir dengan dia bekerja di kebun bintang tempat pinguin itu ditempatkan).

Tentang Festival Antar Negara. Saya g tau apa festival ini benar2 ada di Naruto? Terlalu mengada-ada, _indeed_. Ini saja baru terpikirkan setelah saya publish cerita ini. Alasan paling masuk akal yang bisa kutemukan, kenapa ninja harus berdansa (/ditimpuk sandal orang sekampung).


	2. Chapt2 Antara Ramen Ichiraku,dan Dirimu

Title : Antara Ramen Ichiraku, dan Dirimu

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Read First : "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki"

**Antara Ramen Ichiraku, dan Dirimu**

_Namaku naruto Uzumaki_

_Aku sangat suka ramen Ichiraku_

Hari ini hari kerja sosial. Hari ini sekolah diliburkan. Tapi kami murid sekolah ninja mendapat tugas melakukan tugas sosial, membantu pekerjaan orang lain. Nantinya kami akan diberi cap tanda bahwa kami telah membantu mereka.

Hari yang aku tunggu. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku hari ini di warung Ichiraku. Paman Teuchi kan sangat baik padaku selama ini. Mungkin sore nanti aku bisa mendapat ramen gratis. Ehehehe.

Di perjalanan menuju ichiraku aku bertemu Rock Lee yang membantu tukang kayu. Tenaga dan kekuatannya memang sangat diperlukan di sana. Ada Sakura dan Ino yang memilih untuk bekerja ditoko bunga. Dan shikamaru, kulihat dia menemani para manula bermain catur.

Aku sampai. Hei, ada yang aneh dengan ichiraku. Antrian apa ini? Ichiraku tak pernah seramai ini sebelumnya.

Ah, itu paman. Sepertinya dia tahu aku akan datang membantunya. Dia memberi isyarat agar aku masuk dari pintu belakang. Kulihat dia sangat kerepotan. Kuambil apron di dinding dan masuk ke counter depan.

Hegh? Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini? Kenapa dia membantu paman di Ichiraku.

Jadi dia, alasan kenapa Ichiraku seramai ini. Yah, yang penting paman senang. Kupandang lagi sosok lelaki berbaju biru itu. Ingatanku kembali ke kelas dansa minggu lalu. Mukaku merah padam, jantungku berdegup kencang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tanganku. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah mangkuk berisi ramen panas jatuh di tempatku berdiri tadi. Sebuah pecahan mangkuknya terpental dan melukai punggung tanganku.

"Bodoh! Jangan melamun sambil berjalan! Perhatikan langkahmu!" Bentaknya, "masuk dan bersihkan lukamu. Aku akan mengurus yang ini", sasuke membungkuk memungguti setiap pecahan dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke membentakku. Sedingin dan sesinis apapun ucapannya, sekali pun dia tak pernah membentak orang lain. Hatiku sakit.

Usai membersihkan luka di tanganku, aku melanjutkan membantu paman, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Antara marah dan sedih, karena kata2nya tadi.

Hari menjelang malam. Waktu untuk kerja sosial sudah habis. Paman memberikan cap sebagai bukti bahwa kami telah membantu di Ichiraku. Sebagai imbalan karena telah seharian membantu, paman Teuchi juga memberikan kami masing-masing semangkuk ramen spesial.

Aku masih diam ketika menerima mangkuk berisi ramen. Entah kenapa selera makan ku menguap begitu saja.

"hei Naruto, apa kau marah?", kulihat Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya dan menghadapkan badannya kearahku. Aku masih diam.

"Lihat ke arahku. Maafkan aku telah membentakmu tadi. Aku hanya..." Sasuke tampak bingung menjelaskannya. Aku menghadap ke arahnya. Tapi aku takut melihat langsung ke matanya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka. Tapi ternyata kata-kataku lah yang akhirnya membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku."

Akhirnya aku membalas tatapannya. Dan aku tersenyum. Dia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Kelegaan terpancar dari matanya.

Kami menghabiskan malam itu dengan makan ramen spesial yang sudah mulai agak dingin dan mengobrol banyak tentang apa yang terjadi seharian itu. Mangkuk kami berdua telah kosong. Saat mengucapkan terimakasih pada paman Teuchi, dia malah memintaku mendekat. Dia berbisik menceritakan bahwa Sasuke ada di sini, karena tahu aku akan kesini hari ini.

Aku mengamati Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan pembuatan ramen. Ah, itu tak mungkin. Paman pasti bercanda. Pandangan kami bertemu lagi.

"Hei naruto, cepat kemari.", aku berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya bergerak, mengambil sisa nori yang tertinggal di sudut bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian memakannya. Dan tersenyum.

Wajahku memanas. Jantungku ingin meledak, lagi.

_Namaku Naruto Uzumaki_

_Aku sangat suka ramen Ichiraku_

_Eerrr, baiklah... Aku ternyata lebih menyukai orang ini_

**To Be Continued,**

Author's note:: I,ini, fanfict yang ga sengaja kepikiran. Sebenernya cuma ingin bermain-main lebih lama lagi sama perasaan Naru, tapi entah kenapa malah membuatnya jadi sangat OOC.

Sekali lagi, saya gawe-gawe sendiri. Saya belum pernah tau ada semacam hari sosial gini, apalagi di Naruto. Habisnya, kalau Charity Day biasa, saya kurang bisa mengembangkannya.

Maksud diadakannya, saya pikir, tidak semua murid ninja ingin menjadikan ninja sebagai profesinya kelak. Kalau ga gitu, darimana akan muncul toko2 bahkan warung2 di Konoha? Ehehehe.


	3. Chapt3 Tastes Like Salty Lemon Candy

Title : Tastes Like Salty Lemon candy

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto;

Song [Sen no yoru no koete] belongs to Aqua Timez

Genre : Romance

Read First : "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" ; "Antara Ramen Ichiraku, dan Dirimu"

**Taste****s like Salty Lemon Candy**

Kupandangi lagi tangan kananku. Tangan yang dulu menggenggam tanganmu saat kelas dansa. Tangan yang sudah sekian kali tergoda untuk menyentuh pipimu, tapi selalu saja gagal. Tangan yang ingin mendekapmu erat, dan tak akan melepaskanmu lagi.

Ingatanku melayang lagi.

Entah berapa usiaku saat itu. Yang kuingat hanyalah kau menemukanku, di tempat persembunyianku. Tempat yang seharusnya tak ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

Aku yakin kau pasti melihat air mataku saat itu. Mau apa lagi. Aku marah, aku sakit, aku benci, aku kesepian. Gara-gara Itachi bodoh itu. Yah, kakakku yang bodoh.

Sedetik kemudian kau berjalan ke arahku, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongmu, dan dengan cepat memasukkan benda itu ke mulutku. Salty Lemon Candy.

Kalau diingat-ingat, rasa asam dari lemon dan asinnya garam menyebar ke mulutku. Rasanya seperti… Apa yah, rasa asin dan asam ini bersatu membentuk suatu rasa, yang lebih indah dari dari rasa manis. (Manis, asam, asin, rame rasanya, ah. *Author digampar massa).

Rasanya seperti cinta pertama…

Ah tidak! Sejak kapan otakku berisi hal-hal bodoh seperti ini. Itu hanya permen, Sasuke, sadarlah. Tidak ada yang spesial dari itu.

"Aku benci melihat emosi datarmu. Tapi aku lebih benci melihat air mata yang turun ke pipimu. Aku lebih suka saat melihatmu tersenyum. Walaupun mungkin itu pertanda kiamat akan segera datang, mengingat kau tidak pernah melakukannya," katamu sok tahu, seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa malah benar-benar bisa menghapus air mataku.

Itu adalah kali kesekian kita bertemu setelah tergabung di tim Kakashi. Dan esoknya aku baru mengerti, bahwa kemarin kau demam tinggi. Dan sepertinya kau lupa apa saja yang kau lakukan sehari sebelumnya. Parah.

Kelas dansa kemarin. Aku sempat melihatmu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ada sedikit rasa sedih menyusup ke hatiku. Aku bosan. Teriakan anak-anak perempuan itu menyebalkan. "Bagaimana ya, rasanya berdansa bersamamu," pikiran itu datang tiba-tiba. Aku menggeleng. Berusaha menepis pikiran aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba guru Kakashi memintaku untuk menjadi partner dansamu. Tapi kulihat kau berjalan ke arahku dengan raut wajah seperti tak bersemangat. Kugenggam tanganmu. Dingin. Jangan-jangan kau sakit lagi seperti waktu itu. Tapi kau menggeleng ketika kutanya. Benarkah? Atau kau tak mau jujur padaku? Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Kugenggam lebih erat tanganmu. Memintamu untuk lebih fokus pada gerak langkahmu. Dan kulihat kau mulai menguasai ini.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat hari dimana kita bertemu hari itu. Aku berpikir untuk berterima kasih atas permenmu waktu itu, tak peduli kau ingat atau tidak. Aku menatapmu agak lama, menyusun kata-kata dalam pikiranku. Tapi saat kau membalas tatapan mataku, jantungku seperti berhenti, dan semua kata-kata yang telah kususun di dalam kepalaku lenyap begitu saja. Tanpa kusadari, di bibirku terukir seulas senyum, yang dulu kau bilang kau menyukainya. Entah kau mengingatnya atau tidak.

_**(Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda)**_

_-I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love-_

Hari sosial. Aku tahu kau pasti akan pergi ke Ichiraku. Sekedar untuk memastikan, aku bertanya pada paman Teuchi. Sambil tertawa, paman mengatakan 100 % yakin kau akan ke Ichiraku hari ini. Tanpa basa basi lagi, aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu paman hari ini. Dan paman menyetujuinya. Paman bilang kalau ada aku, Ichiraku pasti akan ramai.

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian kau datang, tanpa menyadari keberadaanku sepertinya. Sambil terus melayani pembeli, diam-diam aku menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Tebakanku benar. Dan aku bisa berlama-lama di sini denganmu. Ah, apa sih yang kupikirkan. Ini hanya... Ah, masa bodoh.

Paman benar. Hari ini Ichiraku sangat ramai oleh pembeli. Suasana di dapur dan di counter depan sama-sama ramai. Semuanya sibuk. Pegawai paman lalu-lalang tanpa henti. Karena ke-kurang-hati-hati-an seorang pegawai paman, kau nyaris terguyur ramen panas bersama mangkuknya. Kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu, tapi tanganmu terluka. Suaraku meninggi, membentakmu. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah berkata buruk padamu ketika kau sama sekali tak berbicara denganku. Aku sangat menyesal. Yah, aku memang bodoh.

Tapi keadaan menjadi jauh lebih baik ketika kita bicara berdua. Suara tawamu dan antusiasmu. Kau tak akan tahu betapa itu berhasil mengusir kesepian dalam hatiku. Kau dan paman mengatakan aku boleh datang kapan saja aku suka. Tapi aku hanya bisa menikmatinya, ketika bersama dirimu...

_**(Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai**_

_**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**_

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**_

_**Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da)**_

_-I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you_

_There's something that I must tell you_

_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_

_Putting these feelings into words is such a scary thing_

_But I'll say "I love you" to the person I love-_

Entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang...

Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti. Ini terlalu membingungkan...

Rasanya seperti Salty Lemon Candy yang dulu kau berikan...

Asamnya. Asinnya. Bahkan manisnya...

Inikah yang namanya cinta?

**To be continued, **

Author notes:: Gyaaa, Author daridulu kurang suka ma tokoh satu ini. Jadi agak kurang bisa mendalami perasaannya.

Ini cerita "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" dan "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki 2" dalam sudut pandang berbeda.

Tentang permen Salty Lemon di sini, author belum pernah denger sebelumnya. Kalo emang beneran ada, make sure to let me know, Ok?

Author hanya membayangkan rasanya seperti,,

Kedondong, atau mangga muda, atau buah2an asam lain, yg biasa dinikmati dengan garam. Yg uda pernah coba, enak kan? XDD Yg belum, ini adalah sesuatu yg sangat pantas dicoba \(^o^)/

Thanks a lot to Tama [Niedlichta] Chan atas review-an-nya yang sangat WOW! Jangan lupa mampir lagi yah.


	4. Chapt4 Aku, Telah Menyakitimu?

Title : Aku, Telah Menyakitimu?

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Read first: "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" ; "Antara Ramen Ichiraku, dan Dirimu" ; "Tastes like Salty Lemon Candy"

**Aku, Telah Menyakitimu?**

"Naruto, apa kau, ada sesuatu dengan sasuke?" Pertanyaan guru Kakashi sore mengagetkanku.

"Ha, ha, hahahaha. Apa maksud guru? Kami kan hanya teman 1 tim. Ehehe," aku

berbohong.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat tingkah kalian aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini. Terutama kau," guru Kakashi berjalan mendahuluiku dan duduk di dekat tebing yang menghadap lansung ke laut. Ternyata ini maksudnya, mengapa guru Kakashi tiba-tiba mengajakku melihat matahari terbenam sore ini. Pasti guru Kakashi mengetahui sesuatu. Apa perasaanku terlalu terlihat jelas? Mukaku memerah. Untung saja warna senja sore itu berhasil menyembunyikannya.

"Kau tahu, aku telah mengamati Sasuke dari dulu. Yah, gadis-gadis menggilainya, kau pasti tahu itu. Aku saja terkadang tak tahan mendengarkan itu. Dia sendiri malah sama sekali tak peduli," guru Kakashi menepuk tempat disebelahnya, memintaku duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, bukan. Bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan sebenarnya. Sasuke selalu disukai banyak orang, _indeed_. Tapi gadis-gadis tadi hanya sebagian dari mereka. Aku pernah mendengar dari guru-gurunya sebelum aku, entah sudah berapa kali, Sasuke juga mendapat pernyataan cinta dari para lelaki. Beberapa kali sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya malah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tak jarang dia juga mendapat perlakuan kurang sopan dari orang lain, perempuan maupun laki-laki. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Dia pasti sangat terluka. Sejak saat itu, dia selalu menjaga jarak, dari semuanya," lanjut guru Kakashi sambil memandang jauh ke langit senja.

Pelan-pelan sang mentari mulai menuju ke tempat persembunyiannya. Meninggalkan jejak semburat merah yang menghiasi jingganya langit. Aku terpaku. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memikirkan Sasuke terluka saja, aku tak ingin. Tapi ternyata, dengan memiliki perasaan ini, aku malah menyakiti orang yang paling kusayangi. Setitik kecil air mata mulai muncul. Cepat-cepat kuusap dengan tanganku. Aku tak ingin guru Kakashi tahu.

Saat malam menjelang, guru Kakashi pamit untuk melanjutkan misi. Tapi aku masih terdiam di tempat itu. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dan ditengah kesendirian itu, aku menangis.

Tangisku terhenti saat guru Iruka menemukanku. Katanya dia memang sedang mencariku daritadi. Hari ini dia dapat uang lebih dari misi, jadi dia ingin mentraktirku makan ramen. Aku mengikutinya ke Ichiraku dalam diam.

Rasa ramennya tak seenak biasanya, entah kenapa. Guru Iruka menyadari ada yang aneh denganku. Dan beberapa menit setelah paman Teuchi menanyakan kabar Sasuke, tangisku lepas. Pikiranku kacau. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada guru Iruka. Aku tak tahan lagi. Guru Iruka tampak sabar mendengar ceritaku.

"Bicaralah padaku tentang apa yang kau rasakan, kapanpun kau menginginkannya," katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Hatiku terasa lebih ringan ketika aku menyelesaikan ceritaku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan mulai mencoba menghapus perasaanku pada Sasuke, dimulai dari detik ini...

**To Be Continued,**

Author's note:: Ini, terlalu pendek untuk dijadikan fanfict, saya tahu. Sebenarnya chapter ini saya buat sekaligus dengan chapter2 terakhir. Tapi jadinya kepanjangan sangat. Terpaksanya saya potong jadi beberapa chapter. Ahaha.

Adegan ini sedikit banyak aku ambil dari Perfect Girl Evolusion (it belongs to Tomoko Hayakawa) , sama manga Ghost (Belongs to Shuri Shizozu. Yeah, itu manga yang mengenalkan saya pada AntivirusK, yaitu vitamin Y. Uhuuy XDD.)


	5. Chapt5 Nothing More, Nothing Less

Title : Nothing More, Nothing Less

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Read first: "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" ; "Antara Ramen Ichiraku, dan Dirimu" ;

"Tastes like Salty Lemon Candy" ; "Aku, Telah Menyakitimu?"

**Nothing More, Nothing Less**

Plak. Sasuke menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Sadarlah, aku itu laki-laki. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dan aku bukan gay! Tak ada alasan mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada si rambut kuning pecinta ramen itu. Fuh... Tenang. Ayolah jantungku, tenanglah.

Ya, pasti begitu. Perasaan senang ketika bersamanya itu hanya sebatas pertemanan. _Nothing more, nothing less_. Aku berhasil menguasai diriku sendiri. Dan sekarang, saatnya latihan. Ada jurus baru yang sedang ingin kupelajari bersama guru Kakashi. Kami berjanji bertemu di suatu tempat.

Langkahku mantap menuju tempatku janjian dengan guru Kakashi, ketika tiba-tiba telinga ku menangkap suaramu. Mulanya aku berusaha tidak mempedulikannya, hingga kudengar suara lain tertawa bersamamu. Mengapa kau bersama guru Iruka sepagi ini? Wajahmu bahkan masih tampak sangat mengantuk. Mengapa kau bermalam di rumah guru Iruka? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi semalaman?

Otakku berontak untuk berpikir positif dan logis. Aku marah! Kulangkahkan kaki menuju tempatmu dan guru Iruka berdiri, tapi seseorang menepuk punggungku. Guru Kakashi. Guru Kakashi memintaku mengikutinya menuju tempat latihan. Kesadaranku kembali. Kuurungkan niatku untuk menemui kau dan guru Iruka.

...

Aku kesal. Latihan tadi benar-benar membutuhkan fokus dan konsentrasi. Tapi pikiranku malah terpecah terpecah. Argh! Belum lagi pemandangan yang kulihat pagi ini yang membuat darahku mendidih.

Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku memikirkan itu lagi. Itu hak Naruto, dengan siapa dia menghabiskan waktunya. Argh! Kepalaku pusing! Kuacak-acak sendiri rambutku.

Aku pergi keluar untuk mencari angin segar. Malam ini dingin sekali. Tapi bintangnya terlihat indah. Setidaknya ini bisa mendinginkan kepalaku. Besok akan kucoba menguasai jurus baru itu lagi.

Setelah pikiranku tenang, perutku tiba-tiba berdendang. Aku memang belum makan apa-apa dari siang. Aku lupa. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke Ichiraku.

Suasana di Ichiraku hangat, seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini hanya ada aku, paman, dan sebagian pegawainya yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk menutup Ichiraku. Tapi paman Teuchi memintaku untuk duduk dan menunggunya.

"Ramen itu enaknya dinikmati perlahan. Biarkan kehangatannya menyelimuti lidahmu. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuberi bonus telur dan naruto (-tambahan di ramen yang bentuknya seperti spiral, bukan si rambut kuning itu yg dimasukkan ke mangkuk, aku ga tau akan jadi seperti apa rasanya. Tapi mungkin Sasuke akan senang dengan hidangan seperti itu. LOL). Hari ini agak sepi. Jadi beberapa bahan masih tersisa. Kau beruntung," kata paman sambil menutup pintu belakang, setelah mempersilakan para pegawainya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Paman, apa Naruto mampir kesini hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil menunggu paman membuatkan semangkuk ramen untukku. Ingatanku langsung menuju bocah berambut kuning itu, padahal aku tahu paman bukan sedang membicarakannya.

"Nikmatilah selagi panas," paman meletakkan semangkuk ramen di depanku.

"Naruto ya. Tadi dia mampir kesini bersama Iruka. Sekitar 2 minggu lalu kalau tak salah, Naruto pernah menangis di sini, dan Iruka berhasil menenangkannya. Sejak saat itu mereka sering kulihat bersama. Naruto terllihat bersemangat saat dia bersama Iruka. Suara tawa dan sifat sok tahunya memang tiada duanya. Aku senang melihatnya seperti itu," paman Teuchi mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan counter, menemaniku.

"Terimakasih, paman. Aku sudah kenyang," aku meletakkan uang di samping mangkukku dan pergi dari Ichiraku. Ya, aku tahu sebenarnya aku masih belum kenyang. Masih ada setengah porsi lebih tersisa di dalam mangkukku tadi. Tapi aku tak peduli lagi. Perutku mual. Wajahku panas. Air mataku mulai meluncur turun. Aku berlari pulang. Duduk di sudut ruang. Mendekap kakiku, menggigit bibir. Air mataku tak terbendung lagi.

Kenapa harus guru Iruka? Kenapa kau harus bersamanya? Kenapa bukan aku yang bersamamu? Kenapa bukan denganku kau tersenyum? Kenapa bukan aku yang tertawa bersamamu? Kenapa bukan aku yang memilikimu?...

Ya, aku mengakuinya. Aku cemburu pada guru Iruka. Aku menginginkan senyumanmu. Aku menginginkan tawamu. Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku... menyukaimu...

**To Be Continued,**

Author's note: Ahaha, another Sasu's POV. Susah... Huwang... Akhirnya OOC juga. Semoga pembaca bisa menangkap maksud fanfict ini. OTL

Begitu jadi, malah bingung kasih judul.

No Comment deh dari saya /bricked


	6. Chapt6 Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naruto

Title : Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naruto

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Song "YOU" belongs to Yuya Matsushita

Song "Cinta Mati" belongs to Agnes Monika

Genre : Romance

Read first: "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" ; "Antara Ramen Ichiraku, dan Dirimu" ;

"Tastes like Salty Lemon Candy" ; "Aku, Telah Menyakitimu?" ; "Nothing More, Nothing Less"

**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naruto**

Aku benar-benar lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahun Naruto. Aku akan benar-benar lupa kalau guru Iruka, guru Kakashi, paman Teuchi, dan yang lainnya tidak mengajakku pergi ke rumahmu untuk membuatkan pesta kejutan untukmu. Ah, aku terpaksa datang tanpa membawa hadiah apapun. Bodohnya aku.

Oo0oO

Dengan mengantuk aku melangkahkan kakiku ke pintu. "Siapa sih, bertamu pagi-pagi begini," aku bertanya dalam hati. Kubuka pintu itu. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan langsung menyerang wajahku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!" Teriak semuanya berbarengan. Aku mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Aku sendiri bahkan lupa hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi mereka ingat. Dan mereka datang. Aku masih tak percaya. Dan, hei, itu Sasuke. Kau datang! Jantungku ingin melompat, lagi. "Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku sempat tak percaya. Aku ingin menghampirimu, tapi kemudian kulihat guru Kakashi di belakangmu. Aku teringat akan janjiku pada diriku dulu. Hatiku perih...

Oo0o0oO

Ternyata benar, si bodoh itu baru saja bangun. Kau berlari masuk lagi untuk segera mandi, dan kami mempersilakan diri kami sendiri untuk masuk ke rumahmu. Bersih, tapi berantakan.

Paman Teuchi meminjam dapur, membuat ramen untuk semuanya. Shikamaru membawa banyak minuman. Choji mengurus bagian makanan ringan, tapi kulihat sesekali dia mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata membereskan kamarmu yang cukup berantakan. Syukurlah untuk hari ini aku tak perlu mendengarkan teriakan histeris mereka. Guru Kakashi dan guru Iruka tampak mengobrol santai.

Aku hanya berdiam diri, melihat jauh ke langit dari jendela.

Oo0o0oO

Wuah. Apa yang mereka lakukan saat aku mandi? Apa pintu kamar mandiku adalah pintu masuk ke dimensi yang lain? Kamarku benar-benar tampak berbeda.

Aku melihatmu berdiri di samping jendela. Saat aku bermaksud untuk mendekat kepadamu, guru Iruka memanggilku mendekat ke arahnya. Kulihat guru Kakashi yang tadinya mengbrol bersama guru Iruka beranjak mendekatimu. Dan kalian mulai membicarakan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Aku tak punya pilihan selain mendekat ke arah guru Iruka.

Oo0o0oO

Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa kau tertawa? Kenapa bukan aku yang tertawa denganmu, Naruto...

Aku tak bisa memahami apa yang guru Kakashi bicarakan. Aku yakin guru Kakashi juga tahu kalau aku tak mendengarkannya. Tapi dia terus saja berbicara.

Oooooo0o0oooooO

Ah,, hari yang melelahkan. Aku tak menyangka semuanya akan datang. Teman-teman, paman Teuchi, guru Kakashi, guru Iruka, bahkan kau juga datang, Sasuke. Seandainya kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku, eh, maksudku...

Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja, tapi entah mengapa sulit sekali untuk menghilangkannya. Aku bingung. Air mataku menetes. Ah, kenapa aku jadi secengeng ini ya. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sasuke.

Aku terbangun dalam kegelapan. Tadi aku tertidur rupanya. Hari sudah gelap, tapi sinar bulan masuk melalui jendelaku yang masih terbuka lebar. Kunyalakan semua lampu, dan kututup semua jendela. Saat akan mengunci pintu, kudengar suara ketukan dari arah sebaliknya.

Kubuka pintu. Jantungku terhenti sesaat. Sosok berbaju biru itu langsung meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, menyuruhku untuk diam. Sasuke. Kau menarikku keluar, dan menutup pintunya dari luar. Kau memberikan isyarat, memintaku mengikutinya. Dan ya, aku mengikutimu, dalam diam. Tapi jantungku terus berdetak cepat, seperti ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhku. Aku berharap kau tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan apapun padamu," kata Sasuke begitu sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tadi datang, dan aku sangat senang karena hal itu," itu yang sebenarnya ingin kuucapkan. Tapi aku berhenti saat melihat pemandangan sekitar yang luar biasa. Bulan purnama bersinar terang ditemani kedipan genit dari para bintang. Tepat di bawahnya, lautan hitam tanpa ujung menjadi sebuah cermin raksasa yang memantulkan cahaya bulan.

"Aku sering menyebutnya Lunar Twin, atau yah, untuk sekarang, Dual Twilight." Kulihat sasuke mencari spot yang tepat untuk duduk. Aku mengikutinya, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini, indah sekali. Boleh kuanggap ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun darimu?" Mataku terus terpaku pada pemandangan indah di depanku. Di sudut mataku, kulihat kau mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih. Ini akan menjadi hadiah terbesar dan terindah yang pernah kudapat. Terima kasih telah membawaku ke sini. Ehehehe," aku tak tahu kata-kata apa lagi yang harus kuucapkan. Jantungku masih belum bisa berdetak normal. Kau hanya diam, tak menjawab. Ini kesunyian yang menyakitkan. Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya dan janjiku dulu bermain di otakku. Menyesakkan.

_**You aitai kara**____(__Because I want to see you__)__  
><em>_**You ai ni yuku yo**____(__I am gonna love you__)__  
><em>_**You kimi no subete boku no mono**____(__You're everything to me and more__)_

Di tengah kesunyian ini, kau menyanyikan sepenggal lagu dari Yuya Matsushita. Aku menatapmu. "Kau menyukainya juga? Ehehe, kita sama. Besok, mainlah ke rumahku. Aku punya CD single terbarunya," aku berusaha menghilangkan kesunyian ini. Tapi tak berhasil. Kau malah mendesah panjang.

**bagaimana caranya untuk****  
><strong>**agar kau mengerti bahwa****  
><strong>**aku rindu******

**bagaimana caranya untuk****  
><strong>**agar kau mengerti bahwa****  
><strong>**aku cinta******

**masihkah mungkin hatimu berkenan****  
><strong>**menerima hatiku untukmu******

**cintaku sedalam samudera****  
><strong>**setinggi langit di angkasa kepadamu****  
><strong>**cintaku sebesar dunia****  
><strong>**seluas jagad raya ini kepadamu****  
><strong>**kepadamu**

Kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu lain. Namun kali ini dengan menatap lurus ke mataku.

Wajahku memanas. Jantungku ingin melompat. Air mataku menetes, lagi.

"Aku akan menjadi Yuya Matsushita dan menyanyi di depanmu setiap hari. Aku akan menjadi Paman Teuchi, dan membuatkan ramen kesukaanmu setiap hari. Aku akan menjadi guru Iruka, dan mendengarkan setiap ceritamu setiap saat. Aku akan menjadi tangan yang membelai dan memelukmu tiap kau menginginkannya. Aku akan menjadi punggung dan bahu saat kau membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Aku yang akan menghiburmu saat kau menangis, dan aku yang akan mendorongmu ketika langkahmu terhenti. Tapi ijinkan aku, untuk memiliki dirimu untukku seorang."

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Tak peduli apa yang telah dan akan dikatakan guru Kakashi, aku tak peduli. Aku memelukmu erat, hingga kau jatuh terbaring. Kau lingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku. Kau biarkan aku sesenggukan di bahumu.

Kutopang berat badanku dengan kedua tangan. Air mataku masih sedikit tersisa. Tak banyak berubah dari posisi awal kita, namun kini aku bisa menatap wajahmu. Matamu yang segelap samudra, dan aku merasa akan tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Kau tak perlu menjadi siapapun, untuk bisa merebut hatiku. Karena hatiku telah dicuri sejak dulu," aku masih menatap matamu.

"Siapa? Guru Iruka?" Aku melihat kilat marah dari matamu.

"Kenapa guru Iruka? Kau pikir siapa yang sedang bersamaku saat ini?" Alisku bertaut. Kulihat senyummu mulai mengembang. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan tanganmu naik ke kepalaku, dan membelai lembut kepalaku. Akau hanya bisa menutup mata, menikmatinya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, tanganmu berpindah ke daguku, dan

Chu...

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Tapi kulihat kau memejamkan matamu, menikmatinya.

Rasanya...

Hangat...

Lembut...

Basah...

Aku meleleh...

Tunggu!

Kulepaskan ciuman itu. Nafasku memburu.

"Jangan-jangan kau tadi sama sekali tidak bernafas yah?" Kau tertawa. Aku mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya buatku. Jelas saja aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Wajahku memerah.

"Baiklah, pejamkan matamu. Kali ini, bernafaslah lewat hidung."

"La, lagi? Sekarang ini? Di sini?" Aku terbata. Namun begitu, tetap kupejamkan mataku. Beberapa detik kemudian, kau memeluk pinggangku, dan menciumku sekali lagi.

Aku merasa akan meleleh. Tapi hei, apa ini. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Ada rasa asin dan asam. Dan manis! Aku mengenal rasa ini. Kali ini kau yang melepaskan bibirmu duluan.

Ini, Salty Lemon Candy. Di mulutku? Wajahku merah padam.

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan permen ini? Bukankah permen ini sudah tak ada lagi dimanapun? Yang terakhir, aku menghilangkannya," aku memejamkan mata, menikmati permen favoritku. Agak sedikit berbeda dari yang dulu.

"Aku mendapatkan resepnya dari paman Teuchi. Dia bilang kau sangat menyukainya. Aku mencoba membuatnya sendiri. Aku yakin rasanya tetap tak seenak yg asli. Tapi aku tetap ingin memberikannya padamu," kau memalingkan wajah. Tapi dari samping pun aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu," kata kami bersamaan. Kami tersenyum. "Apa aku tak apa-apa untukmu?" tanya kami bersamaan, sekali lagi. Kami tertawa bersama.

Kami berbicara hingga pagi. Meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman. Tentang guru Kakashi, tentang guru Iruka. Tak jarang kami menertawakan kebodohanku dan ke-kurang-sensitif-an Sasuke.

_Namaku Naruto Uzumaki_

_Aku menyukai orang__ ini_

_Dan ternyata selama ini aku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan... _

**Epilogue:**

"We've done a great job," kata Kakashi yang mengamati Naruto dan Sasuke dari sebuah dahan pohon tak jauh dari situ.

"Sasuga no, Kakashi senpai," Iruka tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Tak akan berhasil tanpa kehadiranmu juga, Iruka. Dan kau berhak mendapatkan hadiah atas itu," Kakashi membuka penutup mukanya, tersenyum, dan chu,, sebuah kecupan singkat diberikannya pada Iruka. Iruka tersenyum senang, wajahnya memerah.

"Kita harus banyak berterima kasih pada Teuchi. Dia juga sangat membantu. Tapi kuharap dia tidak mendapat hadiah seperti yang kudapat barusan," Iruka bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau pikir aku semurahan itu ya. Hanya satu orang saja yang sudah dan akan kuberi kehormatan seperti itu," Kakashi mengenakan penutup wajahnya kembali.

**END**

Author's note:: Mukya! Uda slese.../ fainted. Sebenernya I have no idea how should I end this story. Sempat terlintas beberapa ide, tapi kupikir, ini ide paling indah yang bisa kudapat. Entah siapa karakter yang paling OOC di sini.

Di awal chapter ini, saya sudah merepotkan kalian semua dengan randomize POV. Saya minta maaf untuk itu. Habisnya, g ada ide lain untuk menunjukkan emosi masing-masing dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi saya yakin kalian cukup cerdas menentukan POV siapa saat itu.

Lagu bagaimana caranya, dulu dipopulerkan oleh Agnes Monika. Sempet saat chapter ini baru masuk tahap review, saya nemenin kakak cari kertas HVS malem2 buat skripsinya, saya nyanyiin tu lagu sambil membayangkan Naru dan Sasu. Merinding gila... OTL

Finally,, Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca^^. Masih banyak kekurangan, saya tahu. Oleh karena itu, saya akan sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari anda sekalian. Tapi hei, dengan kalian meninggalkan sepatah dua patah pun saya akan sangat senang. XDDD


End file.
